Wilderness Heights
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: A MULTI CROSSOVER STORY ENCOMPASSING THREE DIDFERENT CATAGORIES Flight 29 down, Make it or Break It and Twilight . Wilderness Heights is a special school. With its slightly primitive, almost barbaric atmosphere the students learn the value of friendship, love (In all its forms) and the importance of teamwork among many other things. What will happen to the students of Wilderness?
1. Prolouge

Wilderness Heights

Prologue

The territory had been empty for three years when they finally decided to lay claim to it. Billy Black and his wife Sara stood together around a bonfire with the Olympic Gold Medalist named Sasha Belov. They had been newcomers upon this place at the same time and Sasha didn't know what to do about the land when Billy showed up.

"Is this your home?" he asked.

Billy smiled in welcome. His long, glossy black hair was flowing freely in the breeze that was coming from the horizon and blowing around the three of them standing in the clearing.

"Yes it is." Sara spoke. "We have made home here for several years. Billy and I are two of the council leaders on a nearby reservation. You are very welcome here."

"Sasha Belov." he held out his hand in introduction to Sara and she shook it warmly.

" Nice to meet you Sasha. This is Billy and I am his wife Sara. We are part of the tribe of native americans that live here. You may call us the Quileutes. "

"Quileutes." Sasha mulled the word over on his tongue. It sounded strange to him but not wanting to be disrespectful to the Black's, he smiled and nodded his approval."Beautiful. You seem at peace with this place. I was just passing through. I should get going." he started to gather his coat and Sara stopped him.

"Stay for lunch please. We live just over that way." She pointed to the west and waved him to join.

Sasha complied politely and was told more about the tribe from Billy. He found the new information extremely fascinating and wondered what would come of the newfound territory. He knew it would be selfish of him to just take from such nice people, but only if they wished to share, he would accept.

After lunch, Sasha asked Billy to tell him more about the clearing. It was placed on unclaimed land that Billy was obviously very partail to and he nodded his head expectantly, seeming to almost read Sasha's thoughts.

"I would like to see this land put to good use someday but Sara and I don't have a clue what should be done with it." he looked at Sasha and asked if he had any ideas about how to use the new land.

" I was thinking… but if you are so attached to it already.. no, I couldn't suggest this." he puffed out exasperated and Billy smiled. "Let's share it then."

"Oh what a wonderful idea!" Sasha cried and Billy laughed. "I always share. That's a rule of mine and plus, you're a guest here."

"How do you want to share?"

Billy stopped, shut his eyes and let the wind rush cool through his hair. It seemed to speak to him and he rolled back over to Sasha.

"Four ways. North, South, East and West."

" Alright then." Sasha said smiling as Billy split the land up evenly.

xox Wilderness Heights xox

Now they had a new problem. Sasha had no idea what to do now. Billy was on a roll-literally- he was moving his wheelchair around, looking around in all four directions.

" Hear anything?" Sasha asked and Billy turned around to face him.

" Its part of my process. I may dance but I am not as fast as I was before."

"I apologize. Carry on." Sasha shut up and let Billy work.  
>" Mountain is strong and firm. Unshakable. Like you are Sasha. The North shall be yours. East is like ocean. Free like the sea. West is hot like the sun. So its name shall be Volcano. And the South is mine. Flat and well eroded. We know the paths hidden to your eyes. The River. All are great spirits. We must be ready because something huge is going to happen soon Sasha. But we can not do it alone."<p>

"Whatever you need Billy. I want to thank you for your hospitality as well. I would be honored to help with this place." he smiled and shook Billy Black's hand again.

And that was the beginning of Wilderness Heights.

Note:

I will make chapters based on certain characters at a time and they will all be included in the story eventually. So just be patient and bear with since I have never done anything like this before and I want to make it just like I picture the story in my imagination.

Flight 29 Down Girl


	2. First Day

Chapter One: First Day

Kara pushed open the glass door to Wilderness Heights. She had never seen such an elaborate structure pass for a school before. But it was apparently possible.

The halls were tall and made entirely of wood. There were hallways going three hundred different ways within the wooden frame and on top of that were as many different colored tiles as you could think of. And this elaborate scene was just the front office!

"Wow."

She passed by lockers and was almost blinded by the open door to one of them. Her vision cleared and then she saw blue.

His eyes were laughing as he set her body upright.

"Careful." he said, a deep voice ringing in her ears.

" How can you find anything in here anyway? Do you know where Mr. Black is?"

"In here Kara." Billy Black laughed as she dazily made her way over to a wooden bench and sat down in front of him.

"I have been expecting you. This is Wilderness Heights. Welcome. In this packet you will find everything you need to know about us. Don't worry about not fitting in right away either. A few hours here is all it takes. You'll see." Billy rolled over to the door of his office and handed Kara a plastic bag.

"What is this?"

"Dress code." he smiled. "You'll get used to it and I see you've met Johnny. He's a very good match for you. But hey, I don't want to jinx anything yet." he winked and Kara blushed.

"Just tell me what is the deal with all these people?" Kara felt a claustrophobic feeling coming over her and looked around as a bell rang and all the kids started pouring into their respective classes. Billy waited by the door until it became quiet and asked"Did you come to the open house last week?"

Kara shook her head. "I was sick."

"Well fine then. I'll show you around or better yet," he paused and turned to the side away from Kara's ear and hollered "JACOB!'

A door opened and a tall, burly, even frighteningly gorgeous teenager walked over to the bench.

"You can show our newest student around for today can't you son?" he smiled at him and Jacob muttered something under his breath.

He tore down the hallway and ended up back outside. Kara could sense that Jacob didn't like doing this much and tried to keep up. She found herself wandering through the halls blinded by Jacob's many muscles and he turned and saw her starring.

"I know, I'm super hot. Why don't you change clothes first and then meet me out here. I can't be myself yet."

"What do you mean?" she asked and Jacob sat down on a log. Kara was looking at trees and birds sang in the branches.

" You don't like me do you?" she asked.

Jacob smiled slightly. "Hey, of course I like you. I am a very friendly person. You just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. But now I'm happy and free."

"So in school you change?"

"Yes. I have to. Kara right?"

She nodded and Jacob stood up. "Tonight is the special fire. It's for all the new kids at Wilderness Heights. There, my father, Sasha and Quill's grandpa will introduce all the staff and students to each other officially. That way is so much easier. You won't get lost anymore after that. By the way, you have to wear what's in the bag. It's part of the dress code here. If you don't wear it, you might get a detention." he warned. Kara called out in thanks as Jacob headed back to class.

She sighed and tried to act like she was supposed to look like a deer in the headlights, though Kara knew as she was tossed about by people's bodies, that acting like an old pro would not be easy.

xox Wilderness Heights xox

As the clouds shuddered in the cool nighttime air, giving slowly away to a crystal coated sky and butter yellow moon, the students watched.

The fire gleamed inside a big, blackened pit made of rocks and ash covered wood. Billy took pride in his bonfires. They happened as a ritual of sorts at Wilderness. Tonight's was to welcome all the students and staff to Wilderness. Jacob sat next to him, at the head of the flames. The others- Sasha Belov and Quill Attera Sr. along with his wife were seated among the group along the three other sides of the pit. Everyone watched Billy and waited expectantly for him to speak. He took a deep, cleansing breath shortly afterward and started.

"Hello everyone and welcome. Wilderness Heights is a very special school and you are all very lucky to be able to come here. It is unlike anything you have ever seen before and will continue to surprise you at every turn."

Sasha Belov stood up and addressed the crowd of students.

" You are all very special. You are strong and have magic powers radiating in your blood. There is nothing you can't do. However, you must work as a team to achieve your goals. None of you will get left behind. You must stand together in order to really be strong."

Billy took over with " You've always had magic in your blood. You will find it here. However, you are expected to follow these few rules.

The dress code is to be worn every day. There are no exceptions. Not all of your classes will be indoors. Some will take place outdoors as well. You will arrive to your classes on time and if late five times you will receive detention. "

Quill Attera Sr. spoke up then expanding on what he believed was an important point.

"Always treat your classmates and teachers with respect. We are all people. No better or worse than anyone else. We are all equals. So act like we are."

"Another thing." Billy added " You are never alone. Everyone has a role to play in the pack and you can offer assisstance to others just by being a part of it."

They all sat down and waited a while, letting the students soak up what they had jus heard. Billy stood up and had everyone on the left side of his chair step forward.

"I would like to introduce the staff of Wilderness Heights."

Sam Uley stepped up and held his face in a hard line, serious.

"Samuel Uley. I teach pack duties. Call me Sam."

"Emily Young." Emily said smiling at everyone around the fire. "I cook the food and make sure all of you strong, powerful people stay fed." She let go of a laugh and the girls smiled. It made Kara feel better when she saw Emily smile.

Sasha stood up and spoke again.

"Sasha Belov. I am your gymnastics coach. I expect respect and want to see you guys succeed. But I can't help you if you don't do what I ask. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and mumbled a chourus of yeses.

" Marty Walsh. I teach gymnastics with Sasha. I want to see your talents and don't say you don't have any becuase I am going to help you find them." he said sitting back down.

Billy and Sara stood up.

"Billy Black. I teach history."

"Sara Black. I teach art."

Quill stood up and spoke now.

"I am Quill Attera. I teach art as well. I am also a tribal leader, teaching history of the tribe and tell stories of our ansestors."

It went on like that until all of the staff were named.

"If you please, stand up and tell your name." Billy said and the kids all rose to their feet.

Students were hesitant at first but once the first few were out of the way, the others relaxed.

"Jackson."

"Melissa."

"Nathan."

"Daley and this is my brother Lex."

The others were announced and all recived a consolation prize. Each necklace had a tribal design on it tied together with amber beads and a precious stone gem on the front. With their newly adored necks, the students of Wilderness Heights sat around the fire again.

Billy assigned boys to a dorm and girls to another.

When Kara stood up, Billy called her over and laughed.

"You're wearing the dress wrong." He tied the red silk around her breasts and let the rest of the see through fabric fall down around Kara's legs. She blushed but then noticed that Daley, Melissa, Taylor, Emily, Kaylie, Payson and Lauren were all wearing their dresses that way as well.

"Must be a thing here." she said to herself.

The boys wore the tribal necklaces they received along with soft brown pants and a fluid shirt. They looked to Emily like a bunch of Arabian dancers. Taylor laughed and went inside.

Shutting the lights off Lauren played her music on low and Kara fell asleep watching the moon wash over the sky and turn pink with daylight.


	3. Friends With benifits

Chapter 2: Friends With Benefits

Lauren rolled over in bed and came face to face with Kaylie. She snuggled down into her best friends body and tried to continue her dream from behind her eyes.

"Low, do you know the new girl doesn't know how we do things here?"

Lauren nodded and threw a pillow at Kara's head.

"Hey!"

"Shhh! Let me show you how we do things here."

How's that Lauren? You sleep with girls?" Kara asked but than shut herself up. Maybe Lauren was gay and she had just offended her.

Lauren surprised Kara by laughing. "No. but we are friends with benefits. At least where imprinting is concerned.

"Imprinting?" she looked confused and looked at Emily for an explanation.

"Intense, crazy, sexy all rolled into one you'll see." Lauren winked and Kaylie laughed. She hoped Kara would imprint on someone or she would be imprinted on. Kaylie watched her leave with a gleam in her eyes. She wanted to see Kara happy here. As happy as everyone else was.

Xox Wilderness Heights xox

Emily was leaning up against the wall and writing a letter home. Kara had come into the dorm with this terrified look on her face and she wanted to help.

"Kara let me explain something to you." she said waving Kara over to her station by the big, bay windows that let the sun in the room in sheets.

"Over there, that's the boys side. We don't see them until we eat. Which is actually in five minutes. I will tell you more about the diet when we get to the cafeteria."

Emily got herself ready with Kara looking on bewildered.

Payson Keeler and Daley Marin were both waiting outside the room, ready and dressed, Payson wore a light blue, sapphire coated dress and Daley wore the same just a darker shade. She knew they needed to teach Kara the ways of the wolf.

Wolves were the most special animal at Wilderness. They were so ardently admired by the student body, it was almost sacred. Daley didn't dare argue with that and as she sat down to eat, the girls all dug in slowly watching the boys eat steaming plates of sausage and over easy eggs like godforsaken pigs.

"Ewww!" Taylor Hagan squealed hiding her face behind her hands. "This is going to be a long year if I have to get my hands dirty just by eating."

"Suck it up Taylor. You're not gonna die!" Daley said over the cacophony all around them.

Emily passed Kara a basket with a piece of bread and smiled. They would all get through this together.

Xox Wilderness Heights xox

Cody Jackson was walking down the hallway after breakfast and stopped in his tracks. He saw Melissa laughing with the rest of the girls on their side of the table and he felt a warm light flooding through him. He saw only Melissa. Nothing else and their eyes locked and seemed to follow each other. He watched every last bite enter her mouth and swallow. He had never felt anything like this before. He came from the harder part of town and was one of the slightly less muscled boys compared to people like Sam and Jacob. Jackson was stunned into silence as he watched Melissa get up and go outside for her first class. He didn't follow her but he felt drawn to the idea of it.

Instead, Jackson was pushed into a wall and Sam helped him up.

"Time for your first class." he said. Sam looked after Melissa and realized what had just went down.

"Imprinting is a totally intimate process Jackson. If you need help, I will be your teacher here as well.' Sam said and Jackson smiled.

He knew he needed to walk but he didn't move for a while. He took a deep breath and went off to math wondering if Melissa felt the imprint as well.

Xox Wilderness Heights xox

Taylor had seen Jackson staring after Melissa with his eyes bugged out. She wanted him to look at her like that. When he didn't move she figured she should trip him but then he went to math and she walked off in a huff.

"Eric do you think I can get a man?"

"Of course you can. Taylor Haga has men for every day of the week." he said with a goofy smile of his face.

Eric loved Taylor so when he felt drawn to her he took it with gratitude. He had imprinted on his dream girl and was now all set to settle in and have her eating out of her hand.

Taylor knew that she loved eric and she needed him.

"Let's ditch today dude. Have something better planned anyway." she smiled devilishly and waved him over to a wall near the cafeteria.

"What?"

"Oh Eric!" Taylor moaned "I want you bad."

He didn't have to be a teenager to know what that meant.

They backed up against the wall and Eric pullede his pants down. Could they even do this here? He thought and stopped thinking about anything but Taylor the minute she slipped her green dress off.

"Hell yeah baby!" he said to himself. She heard and moaned again. "Do you want me too baby?"

He breathed the best he could with Taylor kissing him so hard. He bit her lip and pulled until she said his name.

He wanted her.

They paced off each other until Taylor sank to the floor in ecstasy.

Eric wasn't even capable of talking to a girl she reasoned but this sex! Taylor coughed it up to lack of girls around the house and wished she could do this again and again.

Xox Wilderness Heights xox

Jacob Black was pissed. He changed into fresh casual clothes and sat on his bed. He wanted to smash something and he picked up a tray and chucked it against the wall.

Kara didn't deserve to be lead in the wrong direction yesterday and he was sorry he had been so angry with her. He had been wanting to make a good first impression on such a sweet girl but had failed miserably.

Kara was passing by and heard the crash of the plastic tray against wood.

She opened the door and ran inside

"Are you okay Jacob?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

She backed up afraid. Okay she thought now had to be a bad time.

"Tell me what's wrong. I want to help." she found herself saying even thought her voice was off totally.

"how could you possibly help me! You have no idea what I'm dealing with!"

"I wanna know. Maybe. If you want to tell me! That way I can work with you on it. We have to work as a team Jacob. Emily told me about how this place works and if you want to be friends you have to stand with somebody else. That's the rule."

He sighed and lay down on his bed.

"you're right Kara, I'm sorry. I know how it works here because I own this school."

"Really how?"

" I am the head alpha. I have a very important job to do here. I have so much responsibility that sometimes I just need a freaking break. That's why I'm upset. Its nothing you did. You were just being nice. Thanks for that by the way." Jacob smiled at Kara as she sat down next to him on the bed.

" that must be hard for you."

"It is but I gotta deal." Jacob said explaining that the school was broken into three parts. Alphas, Betas and Deltas. The alphas were all led by a Head Alpha which he had the role of and the Betas and Deltas came on after that. It was really an easy system to get used to once you understood it all.

"Betas are the alphas most trusted compainions and Deltas are the same for Betas. The alphas have an alpha voice which they use when they really want to be listened to. They also have colored rings around their eyes when upset."

Kara looked at Jacob's eyes. She could see the faint outline of a yellowish ring around the iris part of his eye. Kara sat next to him and her hand slowly reached for his. Johnny had been on her mind lately as well. She couldn't very well shaje those deep blue eyes of his. She would have to ask the guidance counselor if people were allowed to fall in love with more than one person at a time. She got up and watched Jacob stretch his arms out for a hug. He wanted a hug. Kara reached out herself and was stolen by Jacob who brought her to his crushingly strong body with ease, almost like it was meant to be there. Kara had an easy feeling wash over her body and she wasn't nervous or scared about being new anymore. It was all gone.

That has to be because she was hugging Jacob. He had told her he was extremely powerful and could make the other students do what he wanted then to do if he chose to. That was some power!

She was held inside Jacob's strong arms until he felt himself melt. If that was possible because he was naturally just so warm. He knew something was happening and he remembered why he was so upset about yesterday in the first place. He had wanted to impress Kara. He had been with other girls before but kara was somehow different. Jacob realized that she needed him. Kara needed stable, warm, happy Jacob.

And he would most definitely be there for her when she realized it too.


	4. A Lot Of Problems

Wilderness Heights

Chapter 3: A Lot Of Problems

Emmett Cullen laughed loudly and looked over at the girls side of the campus.

They hid in the bushes watching something.

Leah Clearwater and the others were taking showers after being tossed into the mud during pack class with Mr. Uley. He watched as Leah lifted the top part of her dress off and sank into the warm water of the outdoor showers.

He didn't like her or anything but just thought watching was cool.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Emmett jumped a mile into the air and saw his friend Jasper Whitlock standing over him with a disgusted look on his face.

Suddenly he heard a gasp from the girls and saw Emily Kmetko look over the fence as Leah was drying off.

"He is isn't he?! Should I be worried?"

"No I got him all figured out Em," Leah said tossing her towel into the woods.

It landed in Emmett's hands and he blushed scarlet.

Jasper laughed "I think she wants you man."

He ran into the bathroom and forgot that some of the girls were still getting changed.

"Sorry sorry Leah keep it."

"GET OUT OF HERE EMMETT! "

The girls who had gotten dressed took their wet towels and beat Emmett with them, teaching him a lesson. Emmett took off and ran outside and watched Jasper gasp for breath he was laughing so hard.

"God man you really are a guy."

"Shut up and help me get clean before somebody-"

They were stunned into silence as Emmett watched the girls go back to the dorms clean and fresh.

He normally didn't get caught but as a deep, angry voice called "BOYS! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Emmett knew he was busted.

_Wilderness Heights_

Billy Black hated getting angry about things especially since he was really such a peaceful man.

"What is this I hear about you charging into the girls showers this afternoon Mr. Cullen?"

He crossed his arms and tried to seem stern but he really thought it was funny.

But he was the Chief so he couldn't laugh.

"I want the truth Emmett. I don't tolerate lying."

"I know I'm really sorry but Jasper made me do it!"

"What did I just tell you?"

"He did! I ran give Leah back her towel but Jasper stayed and just laughed at me for doing something nice for someone else."

'Not at all what happened. Trust me Mr. Black I was there when it happened I would never think spying was okay."

"You were SPYING ON THEM?"

Emmett didn't like Billy's yelling voice. He was so strong and could handle a lot but this wasn't something that made the list of tolerable things.

"Yes but I tried to stop myself."

"I stopped you." Jasper cut in "Leah threw her towel out into the woods where he was hiding and he ran in to give it back to her. That was all that happened. I promise."

Billy took all this in and sighed.

"My ruling is this. Jasper gets points for telling the truth. Emmett on the other hand, you have to serve an hour later than usual today. Since you seem to like towels so much. You have to wash them for tonight. The girls deserve that much."

Emmett sighed and took his punishment like a tough guy.

As they left the office, Jasper tugged his jacket on and smiled.

" Boys rule huh? Seems like we always get the brunt of the load from people. But that's okay right Emmett?"

He stared at him and didn't say anything but he felt like telling Jasper to screw off.

Wilderness Heights

The news of Emmett's spying reached around all four parts of the campus.

Kara was reading a book on the couch and Emmett came in and asked how it was.

" I couldn't look at you guys this morning. How do you think it is?"

He started back.

"Hey, I'm not this crazy guy. Just-"

"Never mind. Just don't stare at me too long okay? I get embarrassed really easily."

"Don't worry about it." he said going away to do something else.

Man, he thought Is every girl here scared of me?

Wilderness Heights

Johnny was rocking out with Damon Young and Taylor Lautner. They were rehearsing with a quick game of Guitar Hero to warm up for their jam session later that week. Fridays and Saturdays were Wilderness's Concerts.

The bands played on Saturdays for an hour after dinner before the campus was shut down for the night. Fridays were their rehearsal days, when they practiced the songs to get them perfect for Saturday.

Johnny was on drums, Taylor played a little black guitar and Damon was lead singer. They moved to the beat until the song ended.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Man Damon that's a good score!" Johnny said and Taylor laughed. They were good at this game and they were sure to be all set to play on Saturday.

"This is gonna be epic!" Taylor cried The weekend was the beginning of Wilderness Concerts. The first one of the year. And all the members of the school band were excited.

Johnny got up and grabbed a snack out of the cafeteria. When he came back he bumped into Jasper and Kara who were buying food for later.

"Sorry."

She was gorgeous. Johnny thought and wondered where the thought had come from. Emily and Taylor waved as they got lunch and brought it outside to eat. Eric and Kaylie had thought they should eat outside because it was so sunny today.

Kara smiled as she locked eyes with Johnny who was wearing a soft, blue t shirt that made his blue eyes pop.

"Kara, so how are you liking Wilderness so far? I mean I know you've only been here a week but-"

"Its awesome Johnny that's all I know."

"Good." he smiled and leaned closer to her.

Wilderness Heights

Then he was kissing Kara.

It had just happened all on its own. No planning lots of wishing but no real planning.

Jacob came in and grabbed and apple, biting into it he almost chocked when he saw what was going on.

Kara was kissing Johnny. Like full on kissing him and she wasn't stopping.

He felt rage burn inside him and almost forgot that he was holding an apple, weak now under the pressure he was executing on it and tried to look away from them.

But he couldn't.

Johnny must have liked it because he was making noises, almost laughing underneath the kiss.

It made him sick.

He liked Johnny a lot. He was a great guy but this wasn't okay. He should have made a move on Kara sooner.

No she wouldn't go for him.

Or would she?

Doing the only thing he could resort to, being this mad, Jacob held togetether long enough to worm his way between them and have Kara lick her tounge across his bottom lip before she realized what was up.

"Jacob! Oh my God!"

"Yeah dude what's the deal?" Jasper asked. Johnny just stood there shocked at Jacob's boldness. He had imprinted on Kara already. He must have or else he wouldn't act that way. But Johnny felt strongly towards Kara as well.

Had Wilderness heights ever had two people imprint on the same person before? he wondered as he heard Jacob finally snap to life and spit at Kara " Its not like you guys reached the second stage of imprinting yet anyway."

"I think we were pretty close Jacob. That kiss, wow, I think it was real."

Kara shouldn't have said that.

Johnny knew that Jacob was mad and something bad was going to happen soon. He just didn't want to be the reason Kara got hurt.

"Jasper do something." he whispered

Jasper stared at Jacob and Kara felt calm.

It didn't work for long though.

The two of them were still talking, heads almost touching, standing really close to each other and he watched Jacob, still angry at what happened, say" That's a sick joke Kara."

"I don't see what you think is so funny Jacob."

"YOU. ARE. JOKING." he roared. Johnny wanted to run away but he stayed for Kara.

"Tell me you are joking Kara. Say it. Johnny didn't imprint and you are still mine."

She didn't talk Johnny realized. Kara didn't understand imprinting yet.

"Jake.."

Then he snapped.

"TELL ME YOU ARE NOT THAT STUPID KARA. PLEASE."

Wilderness Heights

Johnny ran through the halls looking for something. The door to the guidence couslar's office was wide open and he stormed inside.

"Johnny what-"

"I NEED YOU. PLEASE." was all he said and the guidance counselor ran with him to the cafeteria where everyone was staring at the scene in the middle of the room who had just come down for lunch.

When the guidance counselor saw Jacob grab Kara as he said "LISTEN TO ME KARA" so close to her face that Johnny couldn't watch anymore, She stepped in.

"STOP! "

They all looked at the guidance counselor and away from Jacob and Kara who were still in the middle of the room hanging on to each other, Kara too stunned to speak.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! JACOB LET HER GO!"

Somebody else spoke now and it was a new voice.

The school doctor, Carlisle Cullen, stood in the middle of the room and the guidance counselor stood silent.

He finally dropped her eyes and then her arms, which were probably bruised by now.

Jacob Black hated the face he stared at now. Kara, mouth hanging open in shock, her brown eyes wide and terrified. It was the most horrible day of Jacob's life.

Wilderness Heights

He had no words for what happened in the cafeteria.

He couldn't think he had hurt her but he had lost it and she was scared of him now.

That was not Jacob's plan.

He was so overwhelmed with guilt and sadness that he just walked, as if in a dream, to the glass door, slammed it behind him and slumped to the ground. The tears were, huge, wet rivers that Jacob cried into his lap.

This was real love. He loved her. Johnny must have too and he was so sorry he had acted the way he had, wrecking the moment that could have lead to imprinting, if it hadn't already, but now he would never know.

Kara had just witnessed the dangers of being berm Quileute and being the principal's son. He was the Head Alpha here. That was his job. He did it well but hated the fact that he changed when in that position.

Jacob Black, the Wilderness Heights Head Alpha was gened as a monster.

Kara would never talk to him again.

He cried until he was all better and pondered the idea of his father expelling him from school .He changed because of the genes he was born with. It just worked that way. He couldn't stop himself.

That was what monsters did.

But he was still in love with the sweet girl and he still loved like a human.

Because he was still human, even underneath the genes.

Aww. Poor Jacob. Who will Kara choose? Or will the rules allow an exeption? Read to find out!


	5. Double Imprint

Wilderness Heights

Carter and Kaylie were so happy with each other that nothing anybody ever did could make up for it.

"I love you Kaylie" Carter said as he kissed her mouth again. "This place is perfect."

"I know." she said. "I can;t imagaine my life without you Carter." he didn't care that they were talking to each other without using real words but that was okay. They still understood each other.

xox Wilderness Heights xox

Jacob and Johnny had made up about what happened with Kara last week in the cafeteria.

"I really didn't mean to scare you Johnny, I just get protective sometimes. I hate doing it but I do it anyway."

"I know Jacob. I get it. Kara needs some people to protect her. So about the second stage of imprinting-"

Jacob cut him off. "If you did get there with her already then I'll let you guys relax but know that I kind of like Kara too."

"I get the feeling you imprinted on her too."

Jacob breathed out. "Yeah I guess so."

They walked into the guidance counselor office.

"Can you help us?"

The guidance counselor smiled and told them to sit down on the purple couch.

Victoria Lennox was a staff member who acted with ALice Cullen to help the students going to Wilderness out with there problems. Johnny needed that. He knew Jacob did too but he didn't know exactly how to do that.

"Kara needs to be here with you when you tell her. Do either of you want to tell Kara, or should I?" Victoria asked and Johnny shrugged. "If Jacob does then I'll let him do it but Victoria, is it even possible here for two people to both imprint of the same person at the same time?"

Victoria went into her office and got Alice to answer that great question.

"I have never met anyone who has experianced imprinting on more than one person at the same time but it is possible. Just rare. Very rare." she said.

Johnny nodded and looked at Jacob.

"Are you okay with this Jake?" Alice asked

He nodded as Kara knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I do. Victoria took Kara into her office and shut the door. Kara glanced at both boys on the couch and blre a small kiss.

Johnny sat up straighter and Jacob winked at her.

Were they really drooling like crazy dogs?!

Well, Johnny remembered Jacob is technically a dog. He smiled and kept the information to himself. Kara needed to focus today. She sounded worried about something and he wanted to help.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop but then he noticed he didn't need to feel so bad because Jacob was doing it too.

"I feel so alone here."

She was crying!

Shit! Johnny got up and turned to Jacob.

"Look dude we have to help her out. She breaks my heart when she cries."

"Me too but what do we do about the whole imprinting thing?"

"Doesn't matter." Johnny shuddered as Kara gasped for air. He saw Victoria and Alice rubbing her back and giving her hugs.

That seemed to help and he relaxed a little.

Good.

Kara came out of the office with red eyes and sniffled a little.

"You guys hear everything?"

"No no we were here anyway but I have to know are you okay?" Jacob said and she nodded.

"I guess so."

"Do you need anything Kara?" Johnny asked trying to get her to smile like she had the other day. It seemed to work whe she looked into his blue eyes and saw his heart in them.

"I don't want you to be lonely." Johnny admitted and Jacob came over and rubbed her back a little.

" Thanks guys."

Kara understood how she felt. School was hard here and if she was more afraid she would have left a long time ago but she had met Johnny and even Jacob and they had turned her life around.

And she needed that. More then anything.


	6. Ready Set Go

Damon was ready to rock as he, Taylor and Johnny set up for the weekly concert at Wilderness Heights.

Johnny had asked Jacob to bring Kara and have them come early.

He found them standing on the crest of the hill overlooking the stage they would play on later that night and when Kara saw Johnny she squeezed Jacob's hand and let the heat sink in to her body.

They had both agreed to have her. Equally.

This would be a good thing and he realized that Kara would be happier that way as well. And that was really all either of them wanted.

"Hey Johnny, Tay, Damon how are you guys?" Kara asked and Damon set off over the hill to go find Emily.

"ill be right back boys' Damon said and he ran off to hang out with Emily.

"Kara do you want to be my date for the concert tonight?" Johnny asked. Kara felt Jacob relax and nestled into his arm.

They had been getting closer lately and he had technically broken the whole boys and girls have separate dorms thing by seeing kara but they figured that what his father and the other adults didn't know wouldn't hurt them any so they had kept it quiet.

Johnny watched and felt himself smile as Kara whispered out a yes and leaned foreword. They kissed and he felt so alive he could scream.

Kara was good at kissing and she wondered if she had opened up a weird can of worms by agreeing to be two guys girlfriend at the same time.

Jacob had spent the night in Kara's dorm and told her about his and Johnny imprinting. She was flattered that he liked her and she felt drawn t6o both of them with something dep that she had never felt before. She just didn't know what to say when either of them were around other than the truth. Kara and Johnny were friends and she felt that Javob was a good person to confide secrets to as well. She had told him why she had cried to the guidance counselor the other dsy and he had promise that nothing like that was ever going to happen to her again because Jacob was boss here and he wasn't gonna let it.

She had smiled and they hugged and Jacob had felt so warm that they had both fallen asleep holding each other close without realizing it.

She had liked it though. An awful lot.

Wilderness Heights

Damon and Emily were standing in the outcropping of a wall and passionately kissing.

"Will you be my date tonight Emily/' he asked when they had been able to catch a breath. She nodded her head and bit down on his bottom lip. She knew that would drive him crazy which it did.

The second stage of imprinting would be within their reach soon and they knew nothing anyone did here would stop them because they were that strong in their love for each other. Damon came and Emily wasn't too far behind.

"Ohhhh Damon!"

"God Emily I know baby it just -"

"Feels so damn good!" she finished his sentence.

The rule was not to have sex where anyone could see you but they didn't care. Nobody here said anything about it anyway. He thought that because Jacob Black was Billy's son, and because Billy was the principle, that he just spent time making sure that Jacob was staying out of trouble.

Jacob must have a pretty hard life Damon thought after he had settled his heart rate down again and was playing absentmindedly with Emily's hair.

"Don't you ever worry about him Emily?" Damon found himself wondering aloud after a while.

She looked up and nodded" Yeah I do. I mean the principal's son is hard shoes to fill. He must be dealing with a lot of shit."

"I feel kind of bad for the dude really. I mean he really is great and he showed that Kara girl around and everything that was really nice of him. She's got to be dealing with some stuff too."

"I know she seems so shy. I doubt she even knows what imprinting is yet and I think I need to stay with her and be her mentor. Or something like that. If mentors are even allowed here. Hey, don't you think Billy abd Sara and even Sasha are too strict with some of te kids here? Kara might be getting freaked out by all these rules. I know that if it were me, then I would be pretty upset about things too."

"She got in trouble with Sam for being three measly seconds late to Pack Class. That is awfully strict. I don't like it when Sam gets mad. Jacob must be tough too. I hope he doesn't hurt Kara."

"He won't do that Damon. I have seen the way he is with Kara, so incredibly gentle and nice. It's really sweet I mean. I'm happy for her."

"Me too. I love you so much for wanting to help her too. Kara really is a sweet girl."

"Oh crap, you're gonna be late for the concert1" Emily said frantically dressing herself after looking at the digital clock.

"Let's go babe. You need your rock star to sing you a lullaby when you go to sleep tonight."

"thanks for that Damon. I love you and that was great!"

He smiled at the praise. "I love you too Emily." he kissed her lips hard again before getting his drumsticks and swinging his guitar over his shoulder to give to Taylor at the stage and ran over the hill to get to the concert.


	7. We Never Stand Alone

Damon ran to the stage as Taylor was just about ready to go on. The rest of the student body was there, wearing the dress code of silks and animal skins. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Kara who sat up front with the other girls from her dorm and Johnny who was all amped up and looked like a rocker god in his black tanktop. They got to wear casual clothes because they had a concert to put on.

Jacob was nowhere to be found.

Wilderness Heights

Summer Van Horn taught values at Wilderness Heights and she took her job very seriously. She announced the name of Johnny, Damon and Taylor's band- Wolf Mania- and everyone in the grounds clapped.

Johnny smiled and took the mic.

"How are ya guys? Excited for tonight?"

When they all cheered again he laughed and continued. "This is a new song I am working on and I wanted to know what you guys thought. It has a really good mesage in it and I would really like your input. So anyway here it is."

Johnny sang this time and Taylor got to play keyboard.

As the guitar solo sank in around them the students all held their breath waiting for the latest masterpeice from Wolf Mania.

All the trails to overcome my friends

in life in time we will survive.

Feel free to leave behind what has been done all the painful memories are departing now.

Can you feel it?

The chorus came on in waves of screams from the girls and Johnny sank in their vibes feeding him and Taylor and Damon on more as the song continued.

Wilderness Heights

Summer watched and Sasha leaned up against her. The teachers could have relationships too but Sasha knew that Summer wanted to keep theirs private. She had very strong values about things like premarital sex and was vowing to convince Billy that the students were leaning hard lessons here by having sex whenever they felt like it. She believed that this was not the proper way to raise children and admonished Billy because he didn't put a stop to it sooner.

"Sasha what do you think about the way Billy runs things here? I doubt he has any real values because he is blind to the hormone- crazed teens in this place. I just don't se how he can sleep at night knowing that he helps spread around STD'S.

"Which is why you teach health class as well as give Bibke talks to everyone on Fridays Summer. Surely, you haven't forgotten that we do the same thing they do. Just in a more private way."

She blushed and smiled as she remembered they did play together sometimes.

"I know Sasha, I'm just wary of this that's all."

"Not everyone has the same extensive and frankly evangelistic values that you carry around Summer." he said.

"Do you handle them? I am supposed to-"

"To watch the concert, not kill everybody's mood. Safe the evangelizing stuff for next friday's class okay?"

She sighed and knew he was right. Maybe she was going a little overboard with this. Summer didn't enjoy forcing her beliefs on others which is not at all what she was trying to do here. But sometimes, like tonight for instance, she became preachy and got a little carried away.

"Sasha-"

"Shhh. Not tonight love." he said "Just lean back and watch the concert."

And she obeyed without hesitation.

Wilderness Heights

Johnny fed off of the crowd of students and felt his voice raise as he sang the next part of the song.

When you awake to the day try to find a place to a better way. We have an open road that leads to a saving grace. We are the ones we are today we are the broken we have to save before it's too late. We are the truth we are the brave we are the soldiers we have to save there is no escape.

Johnny whispered the words into the mic as he called to the crowd below him "Let us unite!"

and the cheers that followed his request were deafening.

Wilderness Heights

The song ended with a soft, quiet piano stroke from Taylor and the crowd erupted into cheers- as if they could get any louder by then- as Johnny leaned back from the mic and waved good night to the crowd of students- his friends. They were all astounded by him and the rest of Wolf Mania. They really were the best musicians on campus.

Johnny finally noticed Kara resting her head softly on Jacob's chest as he hld her close to him. Jacob was warm naturally and Johnny watched the pair as the crowd desperced themselves and went away.

"Heavy sleeper?" he asked and Jacob laughed.

"Guess so. Hey cutie, who's a good girl?" he asked as if Kara was a dog or something. She really was cute and looked sweet nestled inside Jacob's strong arms. She was his and he loved her enough to probably claim Kara as his own. Jacob did too but what would Wilderness Heights make of a double imprint? Alice said that it was rare if such a thing were to ever happen but it had and now Johnny was confused again. He promised himself to sit down and have a long, serious talk with the princible's son and maybe Alice or Victoria as a mediator. He couldn't do this on his own but that was what the expression that was written across the back of the cafeteria wall was for.

Jackson had debuted his own song as part of the concert and Johnny thought back on the words of.

"If I gotta take my last stand, I won't stand alone."

And with this in mind, he went to bed for the night knowing that no matter what happened with claiming Kara, Johnny Pacar would never stand alone.

That was just how they did things here.


	8. Issues and a Fire

**Taylor Lautner was absolutely crazy. As he rode the top of the blue and black GMC truck, the wing whipped his clothes and face and caused him to laugh so hard he almost slid off.**

**"****Whooooooooooooooooooo! Yeah baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabyyyyyyyy!"**

**He was insane as they rode down to The River section of campus to go swimming. It had been Jacob who invited hin to go out with the boys and he had gladly accepted. This was his first time going cliff diving and he needed pumping up from a few of the boys who had experiaced the rush that everyone talked about if they went down to The River.**

**"****Taylor we got bikini clad girls waiting." Carter called who was the one doing the driving that made him just as crazy as Taylor was.**

**"****Ohhhhhhhh yeahhh!"**

**Jackson laughed and stuck his arm out the window.**

**"****Cody get the hell out here! You know you want to."**

**Jackson streached the seatbelt some so he could stand up and pounded his fists up in the air like Taylor was. It was actually pretty funny to watch.**

**"****Yeahhhhhh!"**

**Taylor was enjoying this. A lot.**

**You'd think he was riding a girl! Jackson muttered but didn't say it outloud because he liked to see Taylor laugh. **

**He wished girls could be ridden like cars, if so he could definatly see himself taking Melissa for a spin.**

**The thought made him excited and he climbed back in bitting his full, bottom lip at the visual of Melissa it set inside his head.**

**Jackson could ride that fine…..**

**Wilderness Heights**

**The beach was packed with all of the kids Jacob knew: Embry, Quill, Sam, Jared and Paul were their names. Taylor flew off of the car as they slowed to a stop and he landed on his back, unscathed but hysterically laughing.**

**"****Taylor! You okay?" Jackson asked as Carter and him grabbed one of his arms and helped Taylor up.**

**Tears were floating down his face, from the car ride and he tried to talk as he gasped for breath.**

**"****Oh man! Carter! I'm so doing that again. Man, I'm freaking crying!"**

**"****I see that. By the way. What you did just now to get down here was dangerous." Sam said and the look he gave Taylor and the other boys was one of seriousness and not amusment as was his prior one.**

**"****Sorry Sam. But it was quite an entrance." Taylor said and Sam got in his crying face.**

**"****Don't do it again Taylor or you can walk right now."**

**That shot him a cold rush that ran down Taylor's spine, ceasing his laughed and the tears froze as well. Sam really was brutal.**

**"****Okay I said I was sorry."**

**Geez Taylor thought This guy got issues. Big time.**

**Wilderness Heights**

**Taylor sat down on the beach with Carter and Jackson and watched The River boys jump from the cliff. He didn't want to go anymore anyway. Sam had wreacked it for him by snapping like he had.**

**"****Guys let's blow this place. Sam's got it out for me anway."**

**"****Man dude, I hear that. My teacher for Spanish thinks I'm the scum of the earth as it lives and breaths." Jackson said hating his status as one of the poor kids in town. Odds were against him here as they had been every other place he went, the only positive was his imprinting on Melissa, his dream girl. He could survive anything for her and he would, Jackson was sure of it.**

**Wilderness Heights**

**Jacob breathed out and went to go answer his door. It was Victoria and Alice, the guidance councillors standing with a very confused Johnny.**

**"****Dude we need to talk."**

**"****Oh yeah, while you're here Johnny my dad wanted me to ask you if you would mind standing with me at the bonfire later tonight. He says he has something very important to talk to the school about and plus I kind of need you."**

**"****Sure but I need to talk to you about Kara."**

**"****What about her?" he said, Johnny noticed the back of Jacob's shoulders squeeze together like he was protecting just the simple sound of his best friends name.**

**"****I love her Jake. I was thinking about making a claim speech."**

**"****Oh okay sure." he answered without thinking.**

**Johnny smiled. He was okay with this.**

**"****And I don't want to get in your way either dude. Trust me, I learned my leson last time I stepped on your girl."**

**"****Victoria what should we do? Has there ever been a double speech or whatever you wanna call it?"**

**"****I guess you guys are a special and rare case of imprintees. There has not been two people claiming one person before but that's what makes the three of you so special. You love her regardless of what the rules say, and I at least can make exceptions for the way you feel. Hearts have their own magic powers guys and I am proud of you both." Aluce smiled and left the room.**

**"****You guys don't want to miss your chance. The fire starts in five minutes so deep breaths guys and go rock it!" Victoria was behind them both one hundred percent and thet made both boys smile.**

**"****You really are great together." Jacob told Johnny as they stepped out and went across the grass to the roaring fir pit. Jacob sat down next to his father and Johnny found a seat near the back.**

**He didn't want to make himself a huge deal.**

**Wilderness Heights**

**The night roared alive with a sound as big as the blazing fire itself. The students settled down and sang the school's song, Frozen Heart while they were waiting for Billy Black to speak. As he watched the frozen heart appear before his eyes he smiled and cleared his throat ready to speak as the students finished the song and laughed before settling down to listen.**


	9. Staking Claim

"Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Huh!"

The Frozen Heart song was the school song and as it drifted off into the warm breeze around the student body Billy Black spoke.

" Imprinting."

The word hung in the air like a cloud as each student pondered it. They knew what it was and what it meant for them if it was experienced. It was binding and full- if not faded within six months- and it was a law of The River that had carried itself on through six generations the last count Billy had down.

Jacob stood up and added "Imprinting on someone is like when you see her… all of a sudden, it's gravity holding you to the planet; it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything… be anything she needs.. A friend, brother, protector." The he sat down and Kara felt very warm.

He had been looking straight at her when he had said this. Johnny had squeezed Kara's hand during the part where he heard freind.

Billy smiled at his son and continued.

"Imprinting is not just about falling in love with someone else. Its about unconditional friendship, love, loyalty and courage should you face a difficult situation. You must not harm each other, imprinted or not. That's a very important rule we have here that I might not have covered on the first day. If you feel this for a person sitting with you tonight raise your hands."

All except Lauren and Payson obeyed what Billy said. He smiled "Then we have got a long night ahead of us. So if you please, let us be on with the show. You will go in groups. "

Sasha and Chloe stood up.

"The Mountain. Those who's hands were raised please stand."

Emily, Carter, Damon and Kaylie did. The hush they heard was staggering to Emily. It was almost electric. She squeezed hands with Damon in the light of the fire and sat down.

Damon and Carter stood on the stage they had held the concert on last night and waited as The River took thier turn.

Jared, Paul, and Quill separated from the others and sat on the bench where Damon and Carter were. The others did this too until Billy felt it was time to speak again.

He waited for quiet and hushed confused murmurs as he said "All of you have felt something extraordinary and it has been through this intimate process that you have been made happy and free.

Quill Sr. and Sue Clearwater spoke up and said"You are all very lucky."

"Lucky?" Jacob scoffed "None of them belong to themselves anymore. And the sick part is their genes tell them they are happy about it." He was skeptical but looking at Kara knew this was true for him as well.

"How do the others know Jake?" Seth Clearwater asked

"If the sex is good."

At that he laughed some and Leah rolled her black eyes.

"Boys."

"Shut up Leah!" Jake cried getting angry. She really made him upset sometimes.

" You first puppy!"

"Who you calling a puppy? I am the Head Alpha so-"

"Waaa waaa oh I know. Such a pain trying to tell us what to do all the time huh Jake? I guess Kara doesn't know you for real yet does she? I mean have you even got that far yet? Or you gonna let Johnny have all the fun?"

Jacob gritted his teeth and said"She's still new yet Leah/ Like you were three weeks ago remember?"

"Oh sure you have an imprintee. Be thankful I don't try anything with her just so I can know if the sex is good. Kara's obviously a virgin otherwise you'd be telling all of you're friends how good she is."

Jacob stood up interrupting Damon's speech about Emily.

"You trying to make me phase in front of her?"

"Yes." she snarled through the same appearance that Jake had.

Sam got up and grabbed both of thier necks.

"Run it out guys Now!"

They roared inside as they took off in opposite directions and tried to phase a safe distance away from everyone. Jacob was planning something with Johnny for later but he hoped he could fix his current problem first because Kara might run away if he came back in wolf form.

Wilderness Heights

Damon had claimed Emily. He took out his white crystal necklace which were "Frozen Hearts" that all the students who went to school here wore and drapped it around Emily's neck. She had happy tears in her eyes as she reapeated the move, wrapping hers around Damon's neck. The others who had imprinted did the same. Johnny looked out at the trees and knew he was coming up last, but that was the plan. They were both going to surprise Kara with their plan. He watched the trees and had to wait for Jacob to come back in order to give Kara the full picture that he was planning.

Carter and Kaylie swapped necklaces and so did Sasha and Summer. (The adult staff went afterwards all the kids did to make it was their night after all.) For The River, it was Paul and Rachel ( who was also Jacob's sister and Billy's daughter), Quill Jr and a girl named Claire, Jared and Claire's best friend Kim and Sam and Emily for staff. The firelight glowed across three long scars on Emily's cute face, which had been given to her by Sam during the second stage of imprinting. She wore it with pride even though most kids asked her if it hurt. She said no and remember Sam;s gemtle kiss as she lay back inside his arms.

Valcano had a large number of imprintees. Jackson and Melissa were finally at the second stage of imprinting and Nathan and Daley and Eric and Taylor weren't all that far behind. They smiled as they all switched necklaces and Lex sat down reading his new book he got from the campus library.

Finally, it was Johnny's turn.

"Hey before I start I just want to say how great it has been being here so far. I really feel like I have found a home." he blushed and walked around nervous and shy. Jacob watched Johnny suffer through a mangled speech about how amazing Kara was but then he stopped and blushed harder "I don't know, I'm sorry/"

"Dude it's going great. Keep going." Jacob whispered bounding up on stage with Johnny. They hugged sideways and got a chorus of awws from the girls. Kara laughed and Jacob locked eyes with her and noticed a blue ring, brihgter than any saphire Jacob had ever seen before flash around Johnny's eyes.

They had indeed felt something astounding and were about to tell the world about her.

"I am in love with Kara." Johnny said "So that's it. I wwant to have her as my own just like you all have done tonight. So this is how I will do this. Kara is mine and I hope she'll let me show her how much I love her."

"Because this stuff is real!" Jared called and Johnny cracked a small smile.

"Yeah it is and I feel that way and I want to show Kara that tonight. You really mean the workd to me and you are my best friend here. I love you and want to be yours. Forever."

Kara sat in utter shock as Jacob smiled and took the mic from Johnny.

"I want you to be safe, happy, feel loved and cherished because you are. You are so beautiful and I promise to protect and love you where Johnny can't. The bond we have is everlasting and I want you to see me for who I really am because I hope to be able to fo that with you Kara. I promise to always be there for you and to love you and fight my hardest for you and for us bcuase you deserve that. All of it and we will both give it to you."

Wilderness Heights

Murmurs went around at Jacob's speech as he stared hard at his father, flashed the yellow ring of dominance and hopped down off the stage after Johnny.

Two people could imprint on the same person? From the look on Billy's face right now, he hadn't been expecting his son to make a claim speech on someone who was already claimed.

Jacob and Johnny had messed up. The rules allowed for such things as making a few exceptions for one time things like being tardy to a class but this?!

Sabotaging a claim speech and then turning around and reclaiming someone as their own was not tolerated.

Billy Black was fun and liked to mess with a lot of things but Imprinting and claim speeches among students wasn't such a thing.

As he watched Jacob wrap his strong arms around Kara and Johnny in a thankful celebratory group hug, he stared hard at the moon wondering where exactly he had gone wrong.

Johnny was in love and Jacob was the Head Alpha but he still had to answer to his father. The yellow ring had been a sign to leave him alone as the Head Alpha and let him make his own decisions as such a leader. But Billy was having a hard time accepting something like this- rule breaking- from someone like Jacob.


	10. Epilouge: Crossing the Bridge

Wilderness Heights

Summer was watching the clouds roam across the blue sky on the porch of Sasha's house. He came outside and sat with her. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Summer I'm sorry about what I said about you earlier."

She looked and realized that he had squeezed a hold of her hand.

"I forgive you." she said. They nestled into each other shoulders and stayed like that for a while until Sasha slowly reached over toward her and gave Summer a kiss.

Wilderness Heights

"Jacob!"

It was raining outside and Billy couldn't roll his wheelchair over the mud. He had to stay on the porch.

He pulled his raincoat over his head and let Kara run ahead of him. Johnny was helping her catch salamanders in the woods and the three of them were having fun.

"So did your dad start talking to you again?" Johnny asked. Jacob shook his head.

"But I don't care. He's being totally unreasonable with this but it's okay because I wasn't born to follow him or anyone else."

"I hope everything turns out okay Jacob." Johnny said and they met Kara in the house. The boys really cared for her and after the claim speeches at the last Wilderness Heights bonfire, both Jacob and Johnny had claimed Kara as their own. Billy had gotten very upset with his son and the two of them had stopped talking to each other.

Now they had finally gotten back on speaking terms but Jacob had been angry with him for not accepting his decision about Kara.

He had imprinted on her and he loved her. Wasn't that enough for him?

Johnny shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. This was hard for both of them. Billy had accepted his and Kara's imprinting and not his own son's.

Would he ever?

"Listen Jacob, I'm on your side no matter what happens." he promised to stand by him because that was what they did at Wilderness.

It just was part of the deal.

Billy came inside and Jacob was standing by his locker talking with Kara and Johnny.

"Can I speak to you for a minute son?"

" Sure."

He didn't take long to pull Jacob aside and give him a hug.

"I love you son. I really do but this claim speech-"

" I know dad. I already know everything."

"Kara does need you but maybe Johnny is a better fit for her."

"You don't speak for her!" he said, voice riddled with anger and the urge to phase.

Jacob hit his dad's hand away when he tried to keep his anger at bay and said through his teeth."Jacob. Let. It. Go."

He went away angry and climbed through the window of the girls' dorm.

"Kara here?"

"Yeah but you're not supposed to be." Leah said and Jacob breathed out "Shut up Leah."

"Give your dad a break okay? It's not like you imprinted on her."

A yellow ring flashed around Jacob's eyes, Leah shut up and knew she had to leave. He was the Head Alpha here so she knew she had to listen, even though Jacob and Leah were not really close, the rings were markers of dominance that were not meant to be messed with.

"Jacob what are you doing here?"

It was Kara.

He stepped away from Leah and turned to her.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah he wanted to talk when you really wanna have sex with her don't you Jacob?"

"Leah. I'm not kidding. Get out of here."

"You first bitch."

Jacob growled at her and Kara stepped back.

Leah left the room and Kara saw her flip him off.

"Geeze, what's wrong with her?"

" She's jealous. I really, really like you Kara and my dad doesn't understand. At all."

"I'm so sorry."

"But with you, I don't have crap in my life. It just makes sense."

Johnny smiled from his place behind them and Kara hit his body.

"You scared me!"

"Surprise!"

He laughed and kissed her.

Jacob was already shirtless from running and he felt something else not too far away from happiness. He wanted Kara but would let Johnny decide when. He didn't want to hurt her.

If he did, Jacob wouldn't be able to live with himself. He couldn't do that to Johnny either. This-when it happened- had to be Johnny's special experience.

Jacob could play with whatever girl he wanted and he had but Johnny was more shy then Jacob was and wanted it to be special. So it would be.

Wilderness Heights

The room was dark and Kara was asleep.

It hurt her to know that Jacob and his dad were fighting about her.

Would everything be okay in the morning?

She hoped so but liked to hang on to the dream that they could all be together. At least for a little while.

Wilderness Heights

Kara stepped into Billy's office a little nervous. She needed to tell him what Jacob's intentions were.

"I know Kara."

He had read her mind. She sat down on the bench, her green dress scrapping the bottom of the wood softly.

"I want you to understand Jacob would never dream of hurting me. He loves me and so does Johnny. They will only take care of me and all Jacob wants is for me to be safe and happy. That's it. I don't mean to be pushy or anything but I just thought you should know."

Billy rolled over to her and sighed.

"I do Kara. Jacob just doesn't know the traditions here are deep rooted and claiming someone more then once has never been done before here."

"Nobody has heard of a double imprint either but Alice siad we were specail."

"You are. You all are. I;m not angry with you Kara, you're just stuck in the middle and I don't want that. I just want him to see that I want Jacob to take you're feelings into consideration as well as his own. As for Johnny have at him. It's okay with me."

"I didn't ask for your opimiom Daley." Johnny's voice was angry and Kara didn't get what the whole fuss was about. So Jacob and Johnny had both claimed her? It was rare but not such a big deal. Everyone heard and knew about it and was trying to get a glimpse of the three headed freak show at Wilderness Heights.

It hurt her feelings.

How was imprinting any different for Johnny, her and Jacob then it was for someone like Daley and Nathan?

"I gotta go somewhere."

She left the room and went back to her dorm.

Daley was sleeping in her bed- but not sleeping.

"Daley man you're hot." It was Nathan's voice.

Kara shut the door and ran outside. The hill was empty and she ran up to it.

Her scream echoed off of all the vast area around her and everyone in the school heard it.

Jacob was in wolf form and perked up his ears as the echo reached his ears.

A howl escaped his lips and he answered back to her with it.

Kara cried. Hard. She had been holding it in since she got here and the felings of regret and sadness had been building up and now she felt like she was going to explode. She screamed again and Johnny heard the noise from the inside of his art class.

He ran outside and up to the hill calling her name.

"Kara."

As he reached her body, crumpled down on the side of the grass, Johnny knew he had a job to do. He pulled her close and let her cry as he slowly rubbed Kara's back. His strong hands soaking heat into her body as he rubbed it and let her cry.

Howls reached her ears and she felt Jacob lay down by her feet. The three of them held each other on the hill, not caring if they were late for class.

They did it anyway.

"Kara shh baby. You'll be okay." Johnny said as she slowly became herself again.

" I am sick of this place!" she said anger replacing the sadness. "I am sick of all the stupid rules and making sacrifices for other people when you don't have to. I am sick of being told what I can't do. What I can't have and who I can't have! I want control of my life! When do I get control?!"

Johnny talked to her meaning every word he said.

"You have control now."

"How? Not when the principal hates me for taking his son's heart. Not when Jacob can't make all the bad stuff go away even though that's what he told me he was supposed to do. Not when I have to chose between the two people I love."

" All the hard work and sacrifices you have made so far will be worth it. You'll have all of your dreams Kara. You can't not love Jacob. He turns into a freaking animal. And me, you deserve to have me because sometimes love just happens and no matter what happens you can't stop it.'

Jacob showed up, human and shirtless even though the wind was blowing now.

"One thing I've learned about love is that you can't change what's in your heart."

"So why does everyone here hate the idea of us?"

"Because it goes against my dad's reasoning. It's not our fault." Jacob said"Really. He just doesn't listen to me when I talk. That's just who he is."

"This sucks guys." Johnny finally said. He hated that they couldn't have Kara.

But he would fight for her and Jacob would help him. Until Kara's heart stopped beating.

That was a promise.

Johnny brightened up and looked at her after they had escaped the chilly wind to the solace of the warm showers. The indoor showers were used when winter came or when it was too cold outside. Rain poured down on the hill now, a full blown thunderstorm was happening and Johnny looked at Kara.

He saw her body for the first time.

Well, not officially yet. Jacob would probably let her in first. He had to wait. But he didn't want to.

"Meet me here tonight." Johnny said. "I have to show you something." He winked at Jacob and he nodded his head in agreement. He would take her and help her bloom.

Then he would have a turn.

They weren't fighting over who got to have Kara because both of them had laid claim to her. That was all part of the plan at the fire. They wanted to do this together and they would because Jacob and Johnny were friends. And you had to protect your friends.

Wilderness Heights

Kara stepped through the halls in her bare feet and reached the place where Johnny had said to meet him. It was cold tile and Kara felt tingly as she waited for him in the hall of indoor showers.

It was late. Far past curfew now and Kara wondered why Johnny had wanted to do this now. She trusted him though and jumped when she heard the water running.

"Fuck Johnny don't ever do that again!"

He told her to be quiet and held the door open for her to step inside of the shower after he had turned the water off.

"Sorry about scaring you Kara. I just needed to find a private place to do this."

Her breath was stolen as Johnny kissed her mouth. He was wet and his eyes shown a dark blue in the moonlight coming from the window into the room.

This was intense.

Showering with someone was something Kara never saw herself doing but Johnny had been planning this for a long time and now that it was finally happening, he didn't want her to let go.

"I love you Kara and I always will." he breathed against her face. He smelled like mint toothpaste and she drank in the strong scent of him as he kissed her body. The water was warm and helped to comfort her and Kara broke away from Johnny's heavy, lust coated kisses to say it was her first time.

" I know baby I know." Johnny soothed her and she was met with a rush of water as they came closer together. He wanted to give her the best night he could think of in a place that had crazy hallmoniters on steriods guarding the doors once it hit ten o'clock. Johnny broke rules. He was a bad boy at heart but was just too shy to really do anything really reckless. This on the other hand was different and nice and he wanted to show Kara his love in a place nobody would expect.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked once things had gotten heavy.

Kara felt hot and wet down in places she never dreamed of before and jumped on him, knocking Johnny against the cold shower wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and talked without words.

He got the message.

Yes. She did.

So he brought her face to his lips, bit her hard and pushed himself all the way inside.

Wilderness Heights

Kara woke up in her bed.

A wet mark was present on her neck and her legs felt sore. Johnny had made her sore. She realized the depth of what just happened last night in the showers and turned over in her bed. Johnny was there, sleeping. One hand was mangled inside her hair and the other met it in the heart of what made her whole.

Johnny was close to her and she felt herself still wrapped around his waist, try to think as he moaned and rolled over waking up.

"Hi."

"You- I- We-" Kara tried, she couldn't find the words to explain what went down last night in the showers with him.

"I love you so much. I showed you that last night."Johnny said digging his hands out of her hair and stroking her face gently. " Oh you were so beautiful Kara, I just couldn't believe it was real. But it was and now you're mine."

"Does Jacob know?"

"He does. He doesn't mind. He knew I wanted this and I wanted to be the one to take it from you. So he held off. Jacob knows I love you just as much as he does Kara and I won't ever hurt you." He kissed her again and moved to settle himself on top of her."You are mine and you are so beautiful."

He brought himself back down to meet her as Kara remembered exactly what had went down last night.

Jacob saw her a little while later and asked how she was holding up.

"My body hurts."

He laughed and gave her a hug."Does this help?"

Jacob reached his hand down her shoulder and the heat was warm and comforting.

"Thanks. You told Johnny to do it first?" she asked almost accusing.

Jacob laughed "Of course I did. He wanted to do it Kara. You are acting like you wanted me to take you first. You did want Johnny to give you himself didn't you?"

"Of course I did! What is that supposed to mean? All I was getting at was it doesn't seem like you to be that nice to people, let alone Johnny."

She was mad at him.

"Kara don't. I wanted him to have you. He deserves that. I already have enough."

"So you did it because-"

"Johnny is my best friend and I love you. I really do love you and he is awesome. Let yourself enjoy not being a virgin anymore instead of wishing it was with me instead of Johnny." He winked and Kara was red.

"I DON'T WISH IT HAD BEEN WITH YOU!"

He cut her off with the most passionate kiss he could give and she broke off dizzy. She fell and he caught her body in his arms, picked her up and put her on the library couch.

"Kara easy. I was only kidding. Save the yelling for later…"

He was laughing with his eyes. A yellow ring flashed and she knew what he was getting at.

"Jacob no, I don't think-"

"If you want me to be the one to kill you then I will just saying. Yell at me because you want it so much and not because of something like this."

"Look Jacob, I'm sorry." she said.

He kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"I know how you feel Kara. Johnny was good huh? I will be just as good I promise. Just warning you now it feels different."

"How?"

"Bigger than you think. When I'm done, you're not ever gonna want to leave me or Johnny. Just a head's up."

The he laughed and walked away before she could ask what he meant.

Wilderness Heights

He was right. Jacob was good.

He was huge, the mass overpowering Kara's own body but at the same time she wasn't afraid. He loved her annd she trusted him.

He kissed her and bit down hard. He gave her his body and heart and made her scream becuase it felt so good. Kara wanted this from Jacob as well but she was also glad that Johnny had been the one to take her virginity away.

"I want more!" she said and Jacob laughed and came down the side of the bed. The urge to scream hit her again as Kara buried her face into Jacob;s chest and made noises again.

She was flying.

" I love you baby. Don't ever forget that." Jacob said as they calmed down. the silence returned and they lay next to each other and thought about what just happened.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" he asked.

"Weird but I like it. It's just like you said. It was roughly gentle, like the other side of the coin here and I liked it but I think I need to work up to that point."

"Okay. I'll go slow next time just wanted to show you how much fun sex can be."

Kara smiled and left the room as Jacob left the mark of imprinting on her body, finally crossing the bridge himself.

Wilderness Heights

Kara, Jacob and Johnny were officially together. the news was big and everyone congratulated them on it. The girls joked about her new status and Kara wondered why. Because she had had sex, it wasn't really a huge deal.

She asked Johnny about it later as Jacob and the two of them were eating pizza.

"Give them a break okay? They're proud of you." he said making her laugh with"Don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets."

"My dad finally gave up. He let it go so we are okay." Jacob said."Everything's all better now."

Kara smiled and took a drink from her soda. Wilderness Heights could get delivery pizza sometimes which is what the students ate when they got board with meat.

Jacob continued with "I softened him up after I told him how it was."

Kara spit her sprite across the room and Johnny looked at Jacob with a how-could-you?- glare.

"YOU TOLD HIM?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS FOR ME AND FOR US?!"

Jacob dropped his expression and asked"Why are you upset Kara? I thought you would have wanted people to know about us."

"I do just not the fucking principle! Jacob how are we supposed to explain that to people!"

"Yeah dude" Johnny put in "It's our private business you should know that."

"What's there to explain guys?" he was confused or obviously just didn't care that he had ruined all three of their lives by saying that to Billy."I love you, you love me, you love him, we had amazing sex." Like it was that smiled and said bluntly "Kara, I'm not ashamed."

"Good for you but I am."

"Just forget it dude." Johnny said eating his pizza again. Jacob didn't know how to forget their love.

"Johnny how can I forget that. It's impossible."

"Just stop talking about it.  
>"Okay new plan.'Kara broke in "My test is today in anatomy. Can you guys help me study?"<p>

She had said the wrong thing.

An anatomy test the day after they had sex. Not a good combination.

"What are you studying?" Johnny asked.

"Reproductive."

"Shit."

"Okay never mind I can do it myself."

Kara blushed and stopped talking.

Then the silence erupted into laughter, everyone happy again as well they should be.

"Let's go guys." Johnny smiled throwing his empty cup away. Jacob grabbed Kara's hand and she smiled.

Everything was alright in the world as the Head Alpha and his two best friends exited the pizza place.

They didn't know what lay ahead but they did know what they had to look foreword to.

And that was the best thing any of them could ever ask for.


End file.
